AIDS (Acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) has been sweeping worldwide as an intractable disease caused by HIV (human immunodeficiency virus). The research and development of the therapeutic agents are also performed globally, however, have not given satisfaction yet. At present, anti-HIV compositions which have been used or tested clinically are exemplified by nucleoside derivatives such as azidodeoxythymidine (AZT), dideoxyinosine (ddI), dideoxycytidine (ddC), dideoxydidehydrothymidine (d4T), 3'-thiacytidine (3TC), and the like as main therapeutic agents.
But all of these agents have serious side effects such as pancreatitis, anemia, leukopenia, neutropenia, emesis, aphagia, gastric disorder, anthema, insomnia, illusion, myospasm, dyspnea, dysuria, renal insufficiency, hypacusis, and the like. The agents have many problems such as the emergence of drug resistant viruses by the prolonged administration and followed by reduction of efficacy of agents, and the like.
In order to reduce these problems, at present, the treatment with multiple anti-HIV compositions have been generally adopted.
Under these situations, it has been reported that administration of multiple anti-HIV compounds show synergy. The examples of the synergy are combination of 3TC with non-nucleoside anti-HIV compounds such as {[(benzoxazol-2-yl)methyl]amino}-5-alkyl-6-alkyl-2-(1H)-pyridinone and the like disclosed in JP-A 7-508997, and similar combination of 3TC with 11-cyclopropyl-5,11-dihydro-4-methyl-6H-dipyrido[3,3-b;21,31-e][1,4]diazep in-6-one disclosed in JP-A 7-508998.
Problems such as serious side effects of anti-HIV compounds, the emergency of resistant viruses, and the like are pointed out. New combination of anti-HIV compounds which show synergy, that is, compositions comprising the compounds as an active ingredient have been desired.